Tourist of japan
by BlueGeckos2009
Summary: Timmy and chloe turned 20 and is gonna tour japan with video me things are real but others are not is a fanfic about how they went to japan and staying there for 7 months,3 weeks and 4 days
1. Travelling to japan

**Timmy got a phone for his 20th birthday(born 1987).He does things on his fairies were on vacation for 4 years(long time).He has moved to philadelphia and is gonna vacation to tokyo on japan airlines.**

17 hour sure that they have a bed.4 suitcases.2 for timmy and 2 for chloe.

3:56 A.M.,Its the gonna pay the taxi.

4 minutes later...

Its gonna be 7.38 dollars

speaker:Japan airlines flight 2687 has arrived at gate D17

Passport please.

*gives passport to clerk*

ticket

Destination is class 2 7B and 7C

4:05 A.M

hey at the order food first

Timmy:I want 10 piece mozzerella fried chicken with mozzeralla cheese fries and stuffed crust pizza and a large Grape Rasberry orange teams soda

Chloe:I want butterfly shrimp with buffalo wings and dipping sauce and a large Grape Rush soda

2 minutes

2 minutes later...

The plane is coming now lets go.

Clerk:first class passengers

Here is the tickets

going on to the plane is gonna leave at 4:12:36

aboard japan airlines,Please fasten your seat flight will be 17 hours,32 minutes and 57 will be 10:36:33

*plane takes off*

This is a good Im kinda sleepy so let me get a flight attendant to make the bed

*timmy grabs flight attendant Aki and chloe grabs flight attendant sakura*

*flights attendant makes bed*

its a comfortable bed.

12:51 P.M.

its lunch time.I will have the sushi

really?I will eat my food leftovers in the food we ordered at the airport

I will have my leftovers with the sushi

Im gonna eat some leftovers because were gonna have dinner

well Im gonna record the first class to youtube

You have a youtube channel?

yep,Its called PlasmaDust182 and it has 27,952 subscribers,I joined since 2009

6 hours later...

Its dinner time

Im gonna eat my leftovers and wait 4 more hours

Im gonna play games on my computer for 3 hours

My computer model is PowerPad DK 781

4 hours later...

we have arrived in japan.

lets check in Park Tokyo hotel

it should be 3 star and over

its 4 star

ok timmy

Use the taxi to get fast


	2. Park tokyo hotel

**Park tokyo hotel is a real Park tokyo hotel,It has 6 features in it.**

11:24 P.M.

Let me check in this hotel

Room 763

Im gonna google this hotel

This hotel is amazing,Free wifi,lunch,laundry,resturant,room service,paid parking and room service.

12:30 P.M.

Im hungry.I will have some sushi

I want tako,ebi and sushi rolls

me too

Im gonna watch some Tv

Look at the bed

4 star hotel is like the last hotel I have been in but better

Cloudy in japan and 77 °Fahrenheit(25 ° celsius)and wind speeds is 7 mph(11 kph)

2:32 P.M.

Im sure they japan has a good place

Lets tour japan

Ok

Touring Day 1

This is the food is mostly seafood

Japan things could be weird

There is things made here like cars and game consoles

Lets try some sushi

were eating sushi

Sushi's origin is japan

The chinese spin off isnt really good

Sushi is cold too

im gonna go home with some leftovers and heat them up.

Touring japan video is over

Lets heat up sushi for dinner,chloe

microwave for 30 seconds

Now lets eat sushi

Were gonna make a a video on how to make sushi tommorrow

the sushi actually taste good

I know it does

Japan is amazing

they do great things in japanese

I like japan


	3. How to make sushi

10:28 A.M.

Let me record

How to make sushi

lets go to the store to make our own sushi

buy some ingrediants for nigiri sushi and roll sushi

we need some things in the sushi rolls

some things on the top of sushi rolls

sushi roll paper

seaweed

sauces

knife

raw shrimp with shells

octupus

tuna

and rice

32 minutes later...

We got them all

now lets check out them

it is gonna be 42.19 dollars

now lets make sushi

To make nigiri sushi

cook the seafood

cut the seafood

flatten the seafood

make rice as shaped for nigiri sushi

put the seafood on top

some has seaweed so roll a small retangle seaweed and wrap it around the nigiri sushi

All done with nigiri sushi

To make roll sushi

Make a square of rice to make it the shape of a square nori

(you can flip it if you want to)

put vegetables or other seafood in it

roll it

(add the toppings and/or sauce if you want to)

All done with sushi rolls

Now lets eat the sushi

*reocrding stopped*

My sushi tastes a bit better

I like ebi,tako nigiri sushi and seafood on my sushi rolls


End file.
